The Difference Between Dreams and Nightmares
by Last Lodge
Summary: Bella dreams of a handsome bronze haired boy, but when his death is the reoccurring theme in her dreams, Bella runs away from her home in Forks to find the mysterious boy before it is too late. But when Bella begins to dream of her loved ones deaths instead, will she continue to search for the boy in her dreams that she feels a connection to? Or is it too late for everyone? R&R!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Bella's Point of view:**

I stared numbly at the deserted road ahead of me. A part somewhere deep inside of me knew that there was something I was missing, but the very thought of not knowing scared me more than walking the empty road alone. My feet continued walking forward without my command.

I have been walking for goodness knows how long. Ever since I had that dream my world has begun to cloud over. The dream flashed through my mind, viewing itself before my eyes for the hundredth time since that night.

_My eyes were closed as my body swung in the air like a rag doll then abruptly jerking the other direction. Wind pulled at my hair, I tilted my head back, opening my eyes to the blurred green haze around me. Soon the momentum of the tire swing slowed until my body swayed lazily. As I was about to push my legs against the grassy earth to start the sensation of flying once more a man with strange bronze hair walked out from behind the oak tree smiling warmly, but there was caution in his eyes as he stepped closer. I pulled myself off the swing and stood a few feet from the handsome stranger._

_As he reached a hand out for me, the clear sky darkened into an angry storm as rain fell from the black clouds that appeared without a trace. A strangled gasp took me away from the happenings around me and my eyes found their way back to the stranger. His penny copper hair plastered itself to his forehead, covering his eyes as he crumpled to the ground. Red liquid began to cover the green around us, swallowing the life in the area. I dropped to my knees and flipped him over only to scream and shrink back from fear and nausea._

_White scars and cuts covered his once handsome face while bright purple and yellow bruises covered his bare forearms. What shocked me the most were the newly made slashes on his wrists and throat, leaking the bitter rusty smelling blood._

"_Run, Bella!" A loud shriek erupted through my mind before I jerked awake._

That morning I left early in search for something, not knowing that the discovery would not only destroy me, but everyone I love as well.

**What do you think so far? Please Review! This is my first story!**

**Benjamin L.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

_Alice and I ran through the woods behind our house laughing and singing out of tune, without fear of disturbing nonexistent neighbors. The sun disappeared behind the thick cast of leaves as we traveled further from the safety of our home. Standing back, I watched as my twin twirled around, this has been the happiest she has been since our mother passed away four years ago. Noticing my absence, she yelled louder and before I could contain it, more giggles and lyrics flew from my lips as I trailed after the ink haired pixie. We continued this until a harsh voice came from the trees._

"_Silly Bella, you shouldn't be here alone." Confused, I turned around to that Alice was nowhere in sight._

"_You should have just left him alone." The voice hidden from the trees hissed viciously at me. My feet started racing through the debris covered forest floor, trying in vain to escape the voice echoing after me. _

"_Bella!" A shrill scream pierced the air._

I jerked awake, wearily glancing around the barely lite room for any sign of the noise that woke me up. Letting up the breath I was holding unknowingly in, my head fell to the pillow. "Ugh…" The dream must have really shaken me up; sweat drenched my pillow and forehead. Yup. I will have to have a shower before school today. I pulled myself upright and placed my bare feet on the cold hardwood floor, sending chills up and down my spine.

Leaning forward I saw the bedroom door across from mine closed. A small smile played at my lips, Alice slept last night. Slowly and quietly, I made quick small steps across my bedroom making sure that I didn't make enough sound to wake Alice. Being a light sleeper to begin with always bothered her during the night, but after our mother's death, Alice has barely slept a continuous weeks' worth.

Finally I finished my task and gathered today's wardrobe and supplies for the school day, I tiptoed past Alice's room down stairs to take a shower. In the living room I spied Charlie softly snoring in the recliner in front of the TV, a clear bottle of liquor in his hand. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head. It was disgusting how much he drank himself to drink.

I only wasted about ten minutes in the hot steamed shower. As usual, my thoughts turned dark as I blamed my mom for getting into the car and driving into the thunderstorm after my dad. I blamed Charlie for causing my mom's death and for abandoning me and Alice in our time of need. I might go crazy from having to deal with myself, Alice and making sure Charlie is alive every night when he dozes off.

I shook my head, mentally telling myself to get a grip, and I ended my shower. Quickly I got dressed in the appropriate clothes one must wear to survive in the sunless, rainiest town, Forks. I groaned at how little the dark clouds were merciful and allowed the wonderful sun to shine. How the heat would warm your skin in a matter of seconds. How it made the depressing little town have more life, but it was rare to have such days, and even when we do school decides to ruin it for everyone by making us attend class.

After brushing my hair and teeth I looked at the image in the mirror. Even though her hair was brushed, the plain brown still looked wild as the layers surrounded her face. The brown doe like eyes stared back willingly enough but they were dull, no longer filled with life. _I'm the human personification of Forks, _I thought grimly. And it was true. Boring, Dreary, Dull and several more examples that I could name to make myself feel worse, and besides who compares themselves to towns?

Soon after my debate with myself on if I was truly insane I went back upstairs to wake Alice up from her beauty sleep.

Knocking was the easiest way to wake Alice, and any other day that is how I would drag her out of bed, but after her disappearance in my dream I felt the need to make sure she didn't leave me. Sure I knew that there wasn't anywhere for her to go, but still, I needed the reassurance.

Creeping into the room, I sat gently on her bed as her eyes flitted open in surprise. A smile replaced the open mouthed gasp as she realized that it was only me. I felt my heart sink as I took her appearance in. Even after just waking up she was beautiful. Her black was arranged perfectly around her small face, like a pixie, her light blue eyes always glimmering and full of life despite her sadness. Her smaller frame was draped in a white silk night dress making her skin have an eerily inhuman glow.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" Alice asked as she brought different outfits out of her closet, deciding what fashion statement today would call for. Not feeling the need to bother her about a silly little dream, I replied with a 'no'.

"Just making sure your slow ass doesn't make us late for first period again." Chuckling to myself, I ducked from a pair of jeans flying at my head. A grinning Alice stood nearby sticking her tongue out at me.

"You cannot rush the process I undergo for perfection!" She mocked in an pompous English accent. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." I tossed the pants back to her before leaving the room and walking to the kitchen for breakfast.

The microwave beeped, indicating that my small meal was ready to be devoured. Stirring brown sugar into the oatmeal mix I sat on a bar stool when my eyes trailed to the left. My eyes followed the breeze as it picked up the brightly colored dead leaves from the ground and played with them in the air. Without knowing that I did so, I stood up and stepped closer to the floor length window until I could see my breath on the cool glass. I yearned to go outside and into the woods, but why? Shuddering, I took step backwards and made my way back to the bar stool. I eyed the green outdoors before taking a bite of my oatmeal. _What is wrong with me?_

**What do you think is wrong with Bella? Is there something or someone waiting for her in the woods? Please Review!**

**-Benjamin L. **


	3. Chapter Two

**All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am just using her genius to tell a story. All names, persons alive or deceased, and events are fictional. If they have a resemblance to anyone, you're thinking too hard about it. It is a coincidence, promise. **

**Chapter Two:**

School seemed to drag on forever, especially when you are smarter than the adult standing at the front of the room reading straight out of the book because they have no clue what they are talking about. Seems like anyone can be teachers now a days, I have no clue why people complain about job shortages. _Wow. That was bitchy, Bella. _I shrugged off my conscious as I inwardly groaned watching the calculus 'teacher' erase the equation the class was working on. She added random numbers each time she erased the problem and redrew it, there was a reason she was lost.

I yawned loudly; cutting Mrs. whatever her name is off from her mumblings. She quickly turned to look at me with her rat like beady brown eyes. Leaning back I looked at her amusingly with a smirk playing on my lips. I used to be well behaved in school, a huge goody-goody in fact, but that changed once I was left on my own to care for the house.

"Ms. Swan, is there something you would like to say?" I opened my mouth to tell her off when the classroom door slammed open. Everyone, including me, looked to the front of the room to meet the strange violet eyes staring back at us warily.

She was the image of perfection in human form, the gift to all men. Her long golden wavy hair hung loosely around her shoulders, cascading to the middle of her back. She wore eye makeup that made the strange color of her eyes pop out. Luckily for the rest of the female population, she didn't wear anything to revealing, just a deep red v- neck quarter inch sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans and ballet flats.

If you strained your ears hard enough you could hear all the males in the room heart beats pick up dangerously high. I turned to see each guy in the room fixing their hair, shirts and discreetly adjusting themselves for the new girl. Great a new toy for the mindless boys, hopefully the girl can take care of herself if they get too riled up.

"And you are?" Ms. Whatever her name is asked in a jealous tone while tapping her foot impatiently. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Rosalie Hale. Just moved here." Rosalie clipped as she took in the class again and handed the teacher a bright pink slip from the office.

"Oh, well in that case, Ms. Hale, you can take a seat next to…" She trailed off while she looked for a spot to put Rosalie. I looked around as well and almost laughed out loud. There was only one seat, and that was next Mike Newton, who I might add, was in the middle of smelling his under arms.

Mike was an annoying dog like boy with blonde spiked hair and big blue eyes. He had the tendency to follow girls around, always hitting on them and making crude jokes. If you ask me, he was way too touchy feely with everyone he came into contact; maybe he never received attention at home.

"Mike, raise your hand." The 'teacher' called as Mike grinned like he won the lottery. "Go take a seat next to him, Rosaline." Rosalie glared at her before walking down the aisle and taking her seat beside Mike.

Class stared up again, and I ended up avoiding trouble due to the interruption. Unfortunately, I really wanted to tell her off. Scratching the light brown wood with the tip off my sharpened pencil, I looked at the clock on the wall. I can do this, I chanted in my head, stupidly sounding like that train from childhood. _I think I can, I think I can._ Only fifteen minutes until lunch. _Briiing! Briiing!_

I jumped from my seat. Thank goodness it's over. I gathered my stuff and quickly glanced around the room to see it nearly empty already turning from my

My eyes sprang open and glanced around the room to see it nearly deserted. I gathered my textbook and notes in my bag before I quickly got off my stool and turned to the door. A small yelp left my mouth as I dragged someone to the ground with me in my furry to leave.

All the air rushed out of my lungs as the person's elbow dug into my ribs. "Gah! I am so sorry!" I looked up to see the golden hair of Rosalie as she scurried off of me. "It's okay, I was so eager to leave this awful class I didn't see where I was going." I said as Rosalie helped me up. "Thanks." I said as I motioned for the door.

We made easy conversation as we walked together to the lunch room. Surprisingly this beautiful girl wasn't full of herself, and was easy to talk to. I learned that she moved here with her family to escape the city life until college. Then we started talking about her school day so far and what classes she was taking.

"Are all the guys here always pervs?" She asked as we walked by Mike's table on our way to the lunch line.

I looked at his blue eyes trailing after Rosalie and I laughed without humor. "You have no idea how bad your life just got." I said seriously as she flipped off some guys whistling at her.

**So now we have met our newest classmate. What do you think is to come? More drama coming soon! Review to see Edward sooner!**

**-Benjamin L.**


	4. Chapter Three

**All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am just using her genius to tell a story. All names, persons alive or deceased, and events are fictional. If they have a resemblance to anyone, you're thinking too hard about it. It is a coincidence, promise.**

**Chapter Three:**

Lunch was going by too quickly, for the first time in a while, I was actually enjoying myself. Usually I sat alone in the corner of the cafeteria reading or doodling in the pages of my notebooks. Sometimes, I even do that nights' homework. My life is very eventful, huh? Every once in a while I am graced by the presence of my twin.

The small girl had a different lunch period but occasionally she left class to hang out with people in the lunch room. Alice was a crowd pleaser, or that is what she calls herself, but it seems true enough. She happily jumps from clique to clique, ranging from the popular crowd of jocks and cheerleaders to the always studious nerds. She is never bothered when talking to the PDA couples that line the halls between periods or sitting with the Emos dressed in all black. She seemed to be able to weave her way into everyone's heart; so far nobody was immune to the tiny hyper ball that she is.

That was until today. Alice came into the lunch room and threw herself down in the seat across from. She didn't seem to notice Rosalie as she rambled about how the guy of her dreams is not paying any attention to her.

"He is perfect! He has honey light curls that almost fall into his deep brown eyes. And he seems to have somewhat fashion taste, we were meant to be. He just doesn't seem to think so." Her hand reached out to swipe the apple on my try, too quick for me to smack it away. After taking a bite she noticed Rosalie, how she missed her is beyond me.

"Oh! Hi, my name is Alice. I'm Bella's sister." After greetings being exchanged I jokingly asked if she even knew his name; at this her blue eyes grew wide as she stuttered out 'no' saying she doesn't think she has seen him before.

"Jasper Whitlock." Rosalie said nonchalantly before finishing off her slice of pizza. We both looked at her expectantly. "He is my step-brother. He will graduate a year before us." She shrugged as if this piece of information was nothing. Alice began buttering Rosalie up for information on her brother in exchange for a shopping trip. I shook my head violently no at my new friend but she agreed regardless, I silently wished her luck.

Lunch continued like this, Alice planning her and Jasper's wedding while Rosalie and I teased her and gave her a hard time about her crush. Soon the bell rang dismissing fourth period to fifth. I said my goodbyes as Alice practically shoved Rosalie out of the lunchroom to the class they both shared next.

I walked into biology to find a dark shade of blonde occupying the seat next to mine. It was the only available seat left in the class, so I figured based on the description and the probability that only so many new people could start school today, that this was Jasper. Sitting down quickly I barely had time to say a hello to my new partner as the teacher started to explain today's lesson.

By the end of class I was slightly frustrated with Jasper. Everything he did seemed so…calm? Even when I spilt the hot water from our lab all over his lab book, he barely flinched from the water that touched his hand. He barely spoke at all; even I tried starting a conversation. He was quiet, annoying and calm. I hope Alice snags him; maybe he will wear off on her chatter box self.

Before I walked away from the class I gave Jasper one last glance and become curious as to why he had white scars on every bit of skin shown, even a thin white line across his temple to his hair line. I put this information away to ask Rosalie about later.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully until the last period. Gym. If the class was not mandatory you can bet that I would not purposefully risk harm to myself and the poor people who are placed around me. This week was volleyball and I was not looking forward to tripping and getting stuck in the net again. Soon I can go home where I will lovingly get groceries, cook dinner, clean and make sure Charlie is comfortable or else all he will do is yell all night. Soon something has to change, right?

94949494949499494949494949499494949494

The rest of the week flew by and before we knew it, Friday was upon us. On the way to lunch Rosalie and I discussed plans tomorrow for a girl's day. Rosalie got along great with me and Alice and even came over twice for study sessions and dinner, and to Alice's disappointment, Jasper did not stop by. Where Rosalie fit in, Jasper stuck out. He avoided everyone, only talking to his step-sister when others were not around. The small female population finally got the hint that he was not interested in anyone or thing, even Alice, although sticking to her guns about their future marriage, stopped seeking him out as often.

Rosalie walked to our table in the corner of the cafeteria while I entered the baked potato line. After adding all the necessities for a good potato, I paid and gave a small thanks to the lady serving me before heading back to Rosalie. As I neared our spot I saw that we had company, Alice was exaggerating something while her hands flew in every direction as she explained something to Rosalie. But what really caught my eye was the honey blonde boy next to Alice. Where Alice's presence was a regular occurrence, Jasper chose to always sit alone.

"Hey Alice, Jasper." I greeted before taking my spot next to the gorgeous blonde girl. Alice paused her plot to drag me and Rosalie up to Port Angeles for a shopping spree to give me an enthusiastic hello. Jasper ignored my presence as usual, he only acknowledges me in Biology during our labs.

"Oh! I forgot about you too, Jasper! I noticed that you don't really talk to anyone here, maybe you're just shy? So you can join us tomorrow too if you'd like?" Alice asked shyly looking at him from the corner of her eyes. Her small hands folded themselves together tightly as Jasper quickly turned around, fully facing her.

His eyes glared openly, lip lifted into a snarl. "It is infuriating how small your brain seems to be. Do you not realize that I want nothing to do with you, your sister or anyone else at that matter?" he hissed. I looked at him in shock, how dare he talk to her like that! She was just being friendly! I opened my mouth to tell him where he can shove his terrible attitude when he continued. "Do yourself a favor and just stay the hell away from me." His words were harsh, and I can tell that Alice was very affected by them, but he sounded hurt before he walked out of the cafeteria, not once looking back.

Alice took off the opposite direction and through the second pair of double doors of the large room. She could barely contain the tears that threatened to spill over. Turning to Rosalie, I'm glad to see that she was furious with her step-brothers behavior towards Alice. Before she can apologize the lunch bell sounds releasing us to the next period. Great. I will have to face Jasper. Rosalie gave me a small apologetic smile and said she would calm Alice down next period. I nodded and went off to Biology.

Afraid that I would receive a detention, or worse, the principal contacting Charlie, I decided to ignore Jasper. However that seemed to be the wrong answer when he turned facing me as soon as I sat down.

"Is she okay?" He asked, the sincere concern in his voice pushed me over the edge. He was the one that snapped at her and now he feels sorry? He better feel sorry!

"You are a completely full of yourself! You really hurt her feelings and although you don't care about her, she likes you. Hell if I know why, but she does. She felt bad that you were always alone." My voice rose louder as I went on, everyone in the room was staring at the scene I was causing, even the teacher. "You push everyone away, always fighting something huh? Is that how you got all those scars? Fighting people that have it out for you? Even your own sister couldn't stand what you did, if you don't have her who you have? Nobody."

By this time I knew I was just being ridiculous, but I took everything I have been feeling out on him, and part of what I said seemed to hit home when he flinched from my words, Mr. Banner was walking towards me with a pink detention slip. Reaching for my book bag after the slip was placed in front of me I looked Jasper over once more before sighing. "Nobody will care what happens if you continue down this path. You'll be all alone." And with that I walked myself down to the principal's office.

Charlie came to pick me up from the school's premises for the rest of the day. After being lectured that I was a waste of youth and my mother would be so upset to see how I turned out, I retired to my room for the night.

I woke up to a knocking sound coming from downstairs. Pulling my phone from under the pillow I read the text from Alice saying she was out with Rosalie and to not bother cooking for her. The knocking continued, groaning I walked down the stairs. Yup, Charlie was passed out drunk; too drunk to notice the knocking coming from the front door.

I swung the door open releasing a surprised gasp as I came face to face with Jasper Whitlock. A panic expression masked over him as he realized I was about to slam the door closed on him. "I killed one of the most important people to me."

**Love it? Like it? Please Review and give me feedback! The so wanted drama starts next chapter and from there things will begin to unravel for our characters. Jasper's story comes out next chapter, and we will get our first glance at Edward. **

**The rating will be changed from now on due to violent themes! Until next time!**

**-Benjamin L. **


	5. Chapter Four

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER! I OWN NOTHING!**

**This chapter is where the new rating M occurs. Holds violent scenes and mild language. **

**Chapter Four:**

**Jasper's POV**

The words rushed out of my mouth before I had a chance to even say a simple 'hello'. Heat rushed through my body, pulse racing as I watched Bella's breath catch and her eyes widen. One word rang through her ears, _killer_, the evidence was clear as she paled and her dark brown eyes darted to either side of her, calculating the quickest way to get away from me. I pushed my way past her, attempting to keep as much distance between us, and closed the door. There was no way of taking that sentence back; it was either now or never. An invisible chill ran down my spine as I allowed the memories I have been running from play themselves before my closed eyes. I exhaled deeply and then looked the frightened girl in the eyes one final time. Time for share and tell.

"As cliché as it sounds, it all began when I was born." I opened my eyes to see that Bella regained herself and was calmly tracing the patterns on the couch. She barely seemed to be paying any attention to me, even though she clung to my every word. All the pain that stuck to me through my life numbed me as I recalled everything; the only thing left to feel was guilt.

"I didn't just kill anybody…" I took another glance at Bella who was perched on the side of the couch closest to the door, closest to the exit. "I killed my mom." I sighed as Bella relaxed into the couch and picked up an old magazine and began flipping through it absentmindedly.

"She had a family history of heart problems and the stress of having me…her heart gave out before she could hold me once. I took the one thing that made my dad happy, and for that he hated me.

Every day since I was three years old I was beaten." I laughed without humor. "Being abused by someone who is supposed to be there for you, protect you no matter what, ruins you. But each blow makes you stronger in a way." I trailed off wishing for the hundredth time that my mom survived, how my life could have turned out differently.

"It all changed when I was thirteen. My dad brought home a girlfriend, Elizabeth Masen. She dotted on me, and kept my dad away from hurting me for the most part. He did everything to please her. A year later the two of them ran away to Vegas for two months. Now that she would always be here I thought the beatings were finally over, little did I know the change in my life was far from over. Elizabeth and my dad moved all her things in when it happened.

_**Flash Back:**_

"Where the hell are you, Boy?!" I cringed, crouching against the bedroom wall as my father's footsteps fell quickly along the stairs, nearing my room.

_Bang, Bang, Bang_

I scrambled to my feet just as the door flew open revealing my red faced father.

"Dad…" I trailed off as he stumbled towards me. I gulped as I realized he has clearly been drinking, and based on past experience, Elizabeth wouldn't be able to smooth talk her way out for me.

"You better get down those stairs in the next five seconds or else. Elizabeth has a surprise for you, so you better show her your thanks, Boy." He growled as he lifted me off the ground by my collar. Air rushed out of my lungs as his rough hands crushed my windpipe, bruising me.

"Yes, Sir." I breathed out before he tossed me against the wall and grinned down at me. I dug my finger nails into my palm as I picked myself up. It has been about a year since he has done anything other than flicking me in the head while passing or shoving me out of his way, and my body was no longer used to the beatings. I wouldn't yell out in pain anymore, I didn't want to boost his self-esteem or encourage him.

"Hurry!" He yelled as I ran out of the door and down the stairs.

I halted in my tracks when I saw Elizabeth on the last step grinning widely up at me. The light from the hallway made the new grey hair on top of Elizabeth's head to shine. She is younger than dad, but only by a few years. Not even thirty and I always thought it was weird that she had grey hair and frown lines already.

"Hey, baby. Guess what!?" Elizabeth reached forward and grabbed my arm, pulling me down the remaining steps. I involuntary shivered at her cold hands which oddly made her happier.

"Yay! My little boy is happy for his surprise." Elizabeth's grin widened as she pushed me down onto the couch roughly and ordered me to close my eyes. I was taught to obey orders, and even though I was still wary of her, I did what she said. I closed my eyes and put my hands over them.

"Okay, sweet heart. Now stay still for a second as I get him." Elizabeth said in a hushed tone. After testing my lack of ability of sight I heard her rush off towards the front of the house. Wait. Who was _he_?

I know my father would never allow me to have a dog. He even killed my beta fish because he didn't like the way it just swam around and stared at him, so what is it that Elizabeth brought?

There was a little ruffling around in the hall and a few quick whispers before I heard Elizabeth come back into the room. Then my dad's voice filled the air.

"He's a lot better than what you made him out to be, Honey." He said with a dark laugh.

"Not the way I see it, waste of space he was. Not worth the time, but now I see his purpose, my baby's play pal!" Elizabeth's voice got shriller as she spoke as she clapped in excitement.

"Well hurry this up. I want to see what the brat thinks of him before I go to work." My father growled before a loud popping sound echoed throughout the room. "Do _not_ talk to me like that, do you understand?" Elizabeth hissed. I must have gulped too loudly because their attention was now on me. I have never witnessed anybody talk back to my father, not even the people he works with.

"Oh! Jasper, baby! Open your eyes in three…" _He_ has some of my father's approval, which is more than I can get, so _he _must be bad news. "…Two…" There is only one way to find out. "…One…!" I guess if I get even more on Elizabeth's good side dad will leave me alone permanently, so I better pretend I like _him _if I don't.

"Open your eyes!" Elizabeth squealed.

Hesitantly I lowered my hands from my eyes, left then my right. After adjusting my blurry eyes, I looked around the floor quickly to spot _him_, but there wasn't anything except for two pairs of feet. I looked up to Elizabeth in puzzlement. Her mouth was in a face splitting grin, green eyes twinkling, never looking away from my face. Probably to watch my expression when I find _him_. Her small white hands gripped each other and rested under her chin. She wasn't holding anything so I looked to my dad for any clues as to what was going on.

He didn't look different, shoulders tense, eyes blood shot red from drinking and glaring at anything with movement. His face in a scowl. But for once it wasn't for me. His gaze was at Elizabeth.

No…

As I followed his gaze it was next to her. _He_ was next to her. How did I miss him? He seems almost eye catching now that I see him.

I looked to Elizabeth for confirmation and confusion, she just nodded her head, telling me that I was correct.

_He_ was paper white, thin skin stretched over the protruding joints, dark veins standing out against the skin. _He _has the same bronze penny like hair as Elizabeth, but was tangled and plastered with grim to his forehead. _He _even had the same green eyes, but his looked dead, lifeless with purple bruise like marks under them. By the way _his_ bones were displayed, food was a rare commodity to _him_. A small heart breaking smile played at his lips, all the pain was expressed in his face.

I couldn't help but wonder what I looked to this stranger. Practically the same except where I was covered in more white scars, he was all bones.

"Jasper, baby, this is Edward, my… son. He's fifteen though; I hope you don't mind the age difference." Elizabeth spit out Edward's name like it even tasted bad.

**End flashback:**

"A Boy." I whispered calmly. "That was my surprise." It didn't at all bother me at the time that I now had an older brother, as selfish as it seemed, I was glad I had someone with me that understood my pain, someone always beside me.

Bella's face portrayed each emotion I felt. The shock, the disgust, the pain, the hope.

"Later that month, my dad questioned why Elizabeth brought another child when she knew how much he hated me. Her response? That she was so close to getting rid of him several times, but if it wasn't for me, he'd be in a sealed wall or another secure place…

Edward was always there for me each time I was attacked by my dad." I chuckled without humor. I didn't look at Bella to see her reaction this time, just kept my eyes down and focused on the magazine in her hands. "Yeah. Even though Elizabeth liked me, it didn't help against my father."

"Where is Edward?" Bella asked after I paused. I grimaced and continued quickly.

"I always snuck him food when Elizabeth wasn't around. Even after I begged her to let him eat so he would have energy to play with me she said 'no', but I still fed him, and he helped heal me after my 'father and son bonding'.

Edward was always very moody, and it only got worse with age. He soon started to rebel against my dad and Elizabeth, back talking and shoving my dad back, yelling at Elizabeth and hurling stuff at her.

Dad always found reasons to hit him after his first outburst. Edwards bone white skin was always black and purple, barely any natural skin tones. They locked him in the closet for two weeks at one point, after he gave my dad a black eye. I slide bread and dried fruit under the door crack; even gave him some water on a plate and slide it under carefully.

I went through hell trying to keep him alive, but he was the only thing keeping me sane, my safe rock through the hurricane that continued to destroy my life. We barely spoke to each other, but as people say, actions speak louder than words." I smiled at some memories we shared.

When Edward always beat me at cards, no matter the game. When I always told him stories about heroes battling for their lives before he went to bed. Each time the two of us snuck out to the park every Saturday night when the parents were out. Even the small letters we passed at home warning the other of the parents. Memories swept through me, relaxing me against doubt and terror. Then my thoughts went dark.

"Edward was sixteen when he got a hold of my dad's liquor. When dad and Elizabeth weren't around, he always had a bottle of some sort of alcohol in his hand. After a few months, when his high on alcohol wore off he got hooked on drugs." I stopped when Bella gave a small gasp. I looked at her but she ducked her head down once again and flipped through the magazine for the twentieth time, motioning for me to continue.

"He was never the same after the first sip from the bottle. My safe rock eroded and I fell into the waves by myself." I took a deep breath trying to halt the tears building up in the corner of my eyes.

_I changed, you are not alone anymore! Keep it together, for Alice. Alice. _I chanted in my head until I controlled myself.

"We swore to each other that we would both make it out together, you know. We even spit in our hands and shook on it. But that didn't matter, none of the things I did for him mattered as I woke up three days before he turned seventeen."

_**Flash Back:**_

I jolted out of bed and landed roughly on the floor as a loud pounding came from my door. There was smashing from downstairs and Elizabeth was cursing loudly.

"Boy, you better open up this door or else you will need to invest in a permanent chair!" My dad boomed from behind my locked door. I crawled to the door, still wrapped in my sheets, and opened the door after quickly removing myself from his foot range.

Dad slammed the door open, almost hitting me, as if he would care, and kicked me in my chest, making me fall with a thud on my back. All the air escaped from my lips as he hovered above me.

"Where is he?! Huh? Did you help him!?" He yelled before kicking me again in my side. "Do I look stupid to you? Did you two think we wouldn't notice that he disappeared?!" He knocked everything off my dresser and towards me. I didn't have the strength to move out of the way fast enough, so the majority of stacked books hit me. "Answer me, you waste of air!"

"I-I-I d-don't know what y-you mean, Sir." I stuttered. I knew what he meant, Edward was gone, but I couldn't, wouldn't believe that he left me. Left me alone with the consequences.

"The other one is gone." He growled. "And by the way your eyes are tearing up, you selfish little piece of shit, I am guessing that you didn't know about it, huh?" Dad walked away after kicking my ribs once more. Leaving me on the floor, alone, bleeding and crying out for it not to be true, calling Edward's name.

_**End Flash Back:**_

"He just left you?" Bella raised her voice. She looked hurt by his betrayal to me, like she was physically in pain. Confusion and anger flashed in her eyes.

"That's how I felt at first. But I couldn't stay mad at him."

"How-" Bella started but I cut her off.

"I would have done the same thing." I whispered softly.

"But you didn't. You weren't the one who abandoned the one person who stuck by your side through all of that! Jasper you stayed while he left you." Bella cried.

"But not because it was right!" I nearly yelled. "I never had enough courage to run away. Even if Edward told me, I wouldn't have been able to leave with him. If I had the courage I would have left him when he changed." The devastation I felt leaked into my words.

I stopped for about five minutes. Wishing that he would have come back for me, contacted me in any way.

I yelled at myself for caring about him after all these years of him being gone.

"Three months later the local hospital called to report that dad and Elizabeth were intoxicated and killed in a car crash, they died instantly. So many emotions hit me. Relief was the most dominant one. Anger because if Edward had waited three more months we would have gotten out together like we promised each other. And grief. But not for them, but for me. I was now an orphan.

But not for long. After being in and out of four foster homes, I was adopted by Rosalie's family." I smiled at how my luck has changed.

I looked at my phone to see five missed calls from my savior by all purposes, Aunt Catherine, and three text messages from Rosalie. It was a quarter to twelve.

"Speaking of which, I should be heading home." I grinned sheepishly at Bella as she saw what time it was.

"I am sorry for keeping you up so late." I said as I stood up. "Not a problem, just know that we have had troubles in our family too. Be nice to her, I can tell you like her just as much as she likes you." A smile light up her face, but worry was still present. I hope she wouldn't pity me too much now. Pity is always the worst.

I grinned widely. "Thanks for listening and the advice, would you believe me if I told you I have never been interested in dating?" Rolling her eyes, she walked me out the door, telling me that she wouldn't tell and that she was happy I opened up to her.

"Thanks for not sharing all the details. Be safe on your way home." And with that I turned and walked down the drive way.

I felt relieved that I didn't have to go through the gory details and that it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would.

As I walked to my car I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched, but as I turned in every direction I couldn't spot where the invisible eyes were coming from.

"_Jasper…"_

I turned around to face the woods, hoping to see a familiar figure watching me, keeping me safe all these years. But there wasn't anything but darkness, no copper to be seen. And that was when it hit me. He really wasn't watching over me like I wished. He left me alone.

I was alone, I was always alone. The one person who would understand me is probably in a ditch rotting away because the alternative of him no longer caring for me split my spirit apart. I could tell the world about my life, with all the details and that wouldn't help. I was by myself now. No one could truly understand me.

**That was our first look at Edward! The drama for our gang has officially started and it gets better from here! Stay tuned and PLEASE R&R! FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS A GOOD SIGN. **

**-Benjamin Lodge**


	6. Chapter Five

**All Characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. I just enjoy borrowing the characters. **

**Chapter Five:**

**Bella's Point of View:**

After Jasper left, I wondered around the house restlessly, replaying Jasper's story in my mind. My heart pained for Jasper, there are not enough words to explain how I feel for him, and for his brother, Edward.

I felt a pull to the older boy in the story, how brave he was to stand up for himself knowing the consequences for doing so. A coward for leaving Jasper alone to face the wrath of their parents. What I imagined him to look like haunted me, his face always in the back of my head. I yearned to find him, reach out to him and reunite the two brothers together, but I did not have the slightest clue where to begin the search.

I stopped in front of the back door. Clouds hazed the sky, paling the moon's light. The glass door was wiped clean earlier this week after Charlie emptied his alcohol filled stomach everywhere in the kitchen, leaving problems with viewing the backyard to a minimum.

Silent shadows of the tall moss covered trees swayed with the gentle fall breeze. My body began to sway in their pattern as the wind picked up the variety of bright red, yellow and orange colored leaves and pulled them through the cold crisp air around the shadowed trunks.

I finally snapped back to reality when the feeling of needles pricked my skin, numbing my nose and fingers. I found myself outside, just a few meters away from the beckoning trees. I couldn't remember opening the door and walking to this point, or why I would even want to come outside in the below freezing temperatures.

Shaking my head to clear it, I turned my body slightly towards the house to escape the cold night when something caught my eye. A black shadow, darker than the rest of its surroundings, moved closer towards me. The size and posture of the creature screamed human, however the stance was rigid, as if ready to pounce in a seconds notice.

Frozen in place, fear washed over me in waves. My mind yelled and screamed for me to run back into the house and lock all the doors but my legs rejected the order and were paralyzed as the shadowy figure crept closer in front of me. Now standing less than a few yards away from my shivering body.

My eyes finally adjusted to the dark, allowing me to view the stranger clearer. I was right to say it was human. The figure was tall, about a foot taller than me, with broad shoulders. It was clearly a male, with enough bulk to continue to intimidate me.

Taking a final step towards me, he stretched his hand out towards me, palm facing up, welcoming my embrace. His hand crossed the border of the tree's covered canopy and closer to me. His hand is pale in the ghastly moon light and made his skin glow eerily. His skin whiter than mine, his wrist is lightly bruised as if a bracelet was on too tight and recently taken off.

I cocked my head to the side and bit my lower lip, not knowing whether I should take his hand or not. When Alice and I were younger, Dad always said never talk or take candy from stranger, surely taking a strange man's hand and letting him drag you through the woods would violate any unspoken rules Charlie has.

I looked up to where the face should be in the shadows, but saw nothing but pitch black.

Taking a step forward I lifted my hand above my waist and stretched it out over his and paused. Several different things were flowing through my head, my mind arguing with itself to back away or stay. I don't know why, but I feel as if I could trust this person, even without seeing them. He seemed familiar.

So I made up my mind. I was going to put all my trust in this man, well a shadow of a man.

Slowly and gently, I lowered my hovering hand, moving ever so slightly closer to his. My fingertips were the first touch his skin. Shivers ran up and down my back at the icy cold sensation his skin gave me.

"_Bella_…" The wind carried my name from his lips, jump starting my heart once he again stepped closer to me. The cloud's haze cleared and light beamed down on his, revealing bronze hair. A lump caught in my throat as I realization dawned on me. Edward. I began taking a step towards him when my blood went cold.

"Bella!" A high pitched shrill echoed through the night, coming from the house, and bouncing off the trees. Jumping a foot in the air and releasing Edward's hand, I faced the house, searching for an immediate danger.

Only one person in our house could make an unearthly noise like that.

Alice.

I turned toward the dark canopy once more to find that Edward vanished into thin air, not even leaving a dark figure in the shadows.

"_Bella_…" My name weaved in and out of the trees along with the wind, carrying it away from me. I jerked my hand back in surprise and the next thing I know I was standing outside Alice's bedroom, pounding on the door.

"Bella…Please, Bella." I could faintly hear Alice whimpering out my name and 'please' between her sobs.

I tried turning the door knob, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked. Panic swept through me as I started banging on the door even more.

"Alice!? Open your door!" I made several attempts in slamming my body against the door. Three long and terror filled minutes later Alice swung the door open and jumped into my arms.

"B-Bella, I d-didn't mean to!" She cried loudly. I patted her head and rocked us side to side, trying to calm her down.

"What happened?" I whispered into her hair as I walked the both of us into my room, sitting us on the bed.

"I know it was just a dream, b-but I couldn't wake up f-from it." Says Alice as she chokes out her answer. I continued holding her and running my fingers through her hair until she was ready to talk.

Alice took a deep breath and started. "I can't really remember how it happened, but I walked into my room and saw everything torn up and thrown in every direction. I started to panic, thinking we were robbed, when I saw red liquid seeping out from under my closet." Alice started to cry again but continued. "I wanted to believe that it was just spilled paint from one of my art projects, but I couldn't deny the smell of rust. It was a growing pool of blood.

I didn't want to go in, but I couldn't help myself. I had to be sure.

I opened the door quickly, not wanting to wait. Because you know how I am, impatient as ever. But then the lights went out and I couldn't see anything. The whole room was darker than night. I crouched to the floor to try to crawl out of the room when the blood soaked into my clothes and stained my skin. I remembered that I opened the closet and tried harder to find a way to get away from the open door.

I thought I closed my eyes, changing my mind about wanting to see what happened, but with nothing to see I couldn't tell right. Then the lights flickered back on and I-I saw…" She voice cracked as it trailed off, gripping me closer to her.

"It was you, Bella."

**Sorry for the short chapter, after the last one it's understandable. Edward is back and reaching out to Bella! And is Alice's dream a sign that his presence in their lives will only cause destruction, or is there more to Jasper's story? Please Review and give me feedback! **

**-Benjamin Lodge**


	7. Chapter Six

**Ready for more drama? I hope you enjoy! I made this chapter extra-long! **

**Chapter Six:**

After talking her nightmare out, I told Alice everything Jasper told me and about the encounter with Edward in the woods. Unlike how I felt, this news unnerved her even more, bringing her on the brink of tears, claiming that he should have stayed away if he caused so much trouble to Jasper. I wanted to agree, but I felt the need to defend the ghostly figure in the woods. I needed to be on his side.

Strangely enough, Alice fell fast asleep first, tucked into the bed beside me. I wouldn't doubt that all the emotions she went through were hell on her and drained all her energy.

After the encounter with the Edward in the woods, I really didn't want to be alone. His presence didn't scare me, and that was what worried me, in fact I was more anxious for another encounter with the shadow in the woods.

Soon I followed her lead and drifted off.

_Slowly I walked into a dark green grassy field. Not knowing where I was, or how I got here, I stood at the edge of the break in the trees waiting in silence for what compelled me to be here._

_My eyes took in the area before me. The grass easily stood up to my knees. Bright purples, yellows and pinks colored the tall field with the unusual flowers. _

_The sun beamed down from the clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight for shade. The bright sun blazed down, rays dancing and bouncing off the flowers, bright green grass and nearby trees. Everything here was magnified in color, the brilliance of it stood out. _

_My eyes tore from the sky and at once spotted the lone oak tree in the field. A tire swing hung from one of the out stretched limbs. As I stumbled my way through to the old withered tree, the tips of the grass brushed against my finger tips and tickled my thighs. _

_The grass shortened the nearer I became to the tree until only decaying leaves sprinkled the Earth's floor. I gently pulled on the rope holding the swing, testing the strength before I leapt on. Excitement coursed through me as I started swaying myself back and forth easily, making sure it held my weight. Soon enough I pushed with all my might._

_My eyes were closed as my body swung in the air like a rag doll, jerking in either way as gravity over took me. Finally after a couple of times of this I opened my eyes, looking at the clear blue sky, trying to focus on one thing but failing to do so. Soon the momentum of the tire swing slowed until it stopped altogether. I was about to push my legs against the crinkled ground to start the sensation of flying again when a man with strange bronze hair walked out from behind the oak tree smiling warmly, caution filling his eyes as he stepped closer. I pulled myself off the swing and stood a few feet from him. _

_My eyes trailed up and down him, taking all of him in. He was breath taking to say the least. His hair gleamed in the sunlight, dark lashes framed his emerald green eyes. _

_Smiling crookedly, he reached out his hand to me. Silently beckoning me to him. He was different, if not downright strange. But the gesture itself was familiar. Without hesitation I raised my hand above him. I was about to take a risk and follow him to where ever he may take me._

_Suddenly the clear sky darkened into an angry storm grey as rain fell from the black clouds that appeared without a trace. I looked back to the handsome stranger to see he was crumpled on the ground bleeding furiously. I dropped to my knees and flipped him over only onto his back only to gasp and shrink back from fear and nausea._

_Bruises and scars covered his pale face and arms, but what shocked me the most were the slashes on his wrists and throat, leaking the bitter red liquid and covering his once white shirt. _

"_Run, Bella!" A loud shriek erupted my mind before I jerked awake._

I jolted awake to a shrilling alarm signaling that school was only hours away. The false enthusiasm for what high school held for me to day was at an all-time high as I scooted down off the bed and prepared for the day.

Although I did not recognize him in the dream, I know that once again I was visited by Edward. The thought alone sent hot and cold sensations along my spine, causing goose bumps.

Jasper! Jasper needed to know that Edward was back for him! I alerted Alice that I would be leaving within the next ten minutes with or without her. Even though I dreaded the place, I could not wait to go to school and share the news.

03270327032703270327032703270327032703270327032703 270327032703270327032703270

**Rosalie's Point of View:**

I was nervous to say the least. Bella and Alice had an announcement for me and jasper and I had no clue what to expect. Whatever it was it had the two sisters switched. Bella was practically vibrating with excitement and Alice was weary and cautious, sneaking small glances at jasper every time he was around. Unlike the other times this occurred, she looked worried for him. I just hope he didn't screw up too bad with the pixie.

Since I have seventh period off, I went home and started tonight's dinner for the four of us. Nothing too big, just a simple baked potato soup.

An hour later I heard a vehicle in the drive way and three doors open and slam shut. Footsteps traveled through the house and soon the three of them stood before me.

The pleasant smile that I was sure to be on my lips fell quickly as I took in both Jasper's and Alice's facial expressions. Jasper was standing stiffly behind Alice, with horror and puzzlement written in his calm mask. Alice's bright blue eyes were moving quickly about the room, avoiding my gaze, she seemed anxious and to be thinking about something very hard. Bella moved out from behind them, beaming a bright smile before sitting on the couch in front of me.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked after I waited forever for either one of them to speak. None didn't even dare to open their mouths.

Jasper looked back at the little pixie that was standing behind. He must have mouth something or gave her a signal because she nodded her head and held a determined stance. Jasper nodded back and moved them to the couch across from me and sat down.

Then Alice began.

"Edward is here, in Forks. He has contacted Bella..." Her voice broke off towards the end at seeing my reaction.

Everything that I have been holding in since that day came crashing back to me at the mere mention of _his_ name. _Edward. _

I screamed in both frustration and distraught, my hand lashing out at the nearest item, causing it to crash violently to the hardwood floor. Glass scattered about the floor, crushing the soft pink rose petals that once stood tall in the vase. The water was lightly tinted red from where shards of crystal tore through my bare feet. None of that mattered, only _he _mattered.

Jasper took a step closer to me, hand out stretched, weary of my next actions. Caution and questions filled his blue eyes the closer he moved towards me, now almost touching. Flinching away, I quickly put Bella and the couch between us.

"Rose…?" Alice moved to stand next to Jasper, holding forearm to keep him from trying to get to me again. I couldn't keep my blood from boiling, heat flooded through me as I picturedseeing _him _again. He can't be back. He can't do this again.

This time Bella spoke up. "Rose, isn't this great? Jasper can have his brother back, maybe I can get through to him and get him to stay!" Her eyes light up at the thought of him staying, I glared openly at her. "How stupid are you, Bella?! _He_ can't come back! He can't keep showing up and ruining everything!" Jasper gasped at my words, understanding the full weight of them.

"Edward was here before?" His voice was low and calm as he shrugged Alice's hand off and began making his way to the back of the couch. Refusing to acknowledge his question he began yelling. "When the fuck was he here, Rose?! Why did you keep him from me? You know how much he means to me, are you that selfish and self-centered?"

"No. He won't come back. I told him to stay away. I told him…" I trailed off as I ducked my head away from my step brother and slid down the wall behind the couch. I began rocking myself back and forth as tears flowed freely down my face. "He can't come back, he already took my dad, he can't take you too."

Alice eventually calmed me and Jasper down, getting us to on opposite couches before she started questioning me about _him_. As the room quieted, Jasper looked at me expectantly.

"It was a year after you came. Jasper, I mean. Before we moved here. When we lived in Guilford, Maine."My eyes trailed to the broken vase on the floor, remembering that day when my life came apart.

"We connected instantly, despite what he went through, Jasper and I. He was quite most of the time, only speaking in a low voice to me when there was no one else around. I was his first confident, other than…

You know, before Jasper came, I was the center of attention in my family. I fed off of it. I was my daddy's little princess. He always brought home a perfect pink rose for me every Friday after he came home from work and then he would treat me to ice cream as we walked in the park down the street.

My mother always cherished me as well, but she didn't show it as much as my dad did. He went out of his way for me. Like I said, I was his little princess.

I always asked him why I didn't have any brothers or sisters and he would always respond with a question of his own me, 'would you want to share me and mommy with some else?'

When he put it that way, I always said 'no'. I was greedy, vain, selfish and any other word that you could come up with along those lines." I paused, collecting myself for what they wanted to know.

"It wasn't until I was much older when I asked him again. Even though I was very popular, I always tended to stay to myself, and I wanted someone my age to always be my friend, to always be there for me no matter what.

He said he would talk to my mother about having another child.

You can't believe how I felt when I heard that, although I was willing to share the lime light with someone for my own benefits.

My parents weren't able to have another baby, though. They tried for several years. Finally adoption was the only available option left.

A year later Jasper was welcomed into my family with open arms. He was cautious at first and never went anywhere without me. I was of course flattered but once he told me his story, after many months of prying, I understood why he didn't want to be alone with my parents, especially my dad.

As the friday night rituals between me and my dad still continued, Jasper warmed up to my mom, until he started to talk and play games with her when we were away.

It bugged me that Jasper was able to connect with my mother in a way that I was never able to. But then again, I had my dad.

As time passed Jasper accepted my small family. Eventually we all seemed like the perfect family, despite Jasper's ability to cope with his past." My eyes locked on Jaspers, unable to look away. I wanted him to see what I went through, what I am still going through.

"It was a Friday night, the last one we would share together. After talking about school and the latest gossip, dad escorted me to the bench beneath an old maple tree. My dad brought out a square black velvet box from his jacket pocket and had me open it. It was a silk black ribbon with a silver oval locket hanging from its center. The locket had silver ivy bordering a pink rose bud in the center. It was beautiful, simple enough for her, but very elegant.

I smiled my approval to him as I opened the locket to find an inscription.

'_Never to Part, My Love.'_

It was for their anniversary, he also bought four plane tickets to New York City so we could officially introduce Jasper to the rest of the family.

We were on our way home, laughing and singing loudly to oldies station on the radio. Neither of us noticed the bright lights heading towards us, swerving into our lane." I sobbed loudly, and Jasper moved from beside Alice and Bella to kneel before me. He put his head on my lap and I felt his body rocking violently as he predicted the rest.

"My dad died instantly when the other car swerved into our lane. I was able to walk away with only three stitches and a broken arm.

After arguing with the doctors for a good while, I finally got the name of the other driver. Edward Masen. The nurse gave me his room number after I claimed to be his step sister. She lacked the ability to think, I suppose.

When I spoke to him at the hospital after I was released he told me he was looking for his brother, Jasper. You could say that I was very slow, but soon enough I figured it out. And when I did I told him never to come looking for us.

It was horrible for me to do, but you must see why I did it. Not only did he cost you so much pain, but he also took away the most important person in this world to me.

I didn't want any more pain. This family has had enough, so I told him to leave and never return. And he promised. But what does a promise of a boy that has already hurt so many?" Jasper nodded solemnly.

**How did you like it? Any feedback or predictions on what you think is going to happen next? How do you feel about Edward now? Please R&R! **

**-Benjamin Lodge**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Sorry for such the long wait! Life has beaten me down lately, but I promise to update more frequently from now on. **

**This chapter is dedicated to sanja1901 and Carol for your great reviews! Thanks for sticking with me in the story! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Now let us continue. **

**Chapter Seven:**

**Bella's POV:**

Turns out that the night of the accident was not the only time Edward has tried contacting Jasper. After calming down, Rosalie brought shoe box from her room and dumped the contents onto the kitchen table. Dozens of letters addressed to Jasper with different returns addresses, piled up. All eyes turned to Rosalie but her emotions were masked with stone. I was the first to reach for a letter, running my fingers over the elegant script writing. My heart pounded in my chest, flipping over the letter I realized that it was previously torn open, each and every one of them were. How dare she read Edward's words when refusing to allow Jasper to know Edward was looking for him?

"You read them all? These were personal letters to Jasper." She was treating Edward so unfairly, it was an accident, not a cold blooded murder. Alice stood silently behind Jasper, her eyes gliding over the words in the letter before her. Hesitation and hope swirled in Jasper's eyes as he debated whether or not to acknowledge Edward's efforts of contact.

"They're all his confessions and pleas to see you." Whispered Alice while nudging Jasper closer to the table. As soon as he took a letter into his hands, I greedily began my own hunt for the mysterious boy's thoughts.

My heart ached for the bronze haired boy, I yearned to reach out and hold him, to whisper away all the harshness that the world bestowed upon him. His words touched my soul, forever connecting us. Never have I felt so strongly about someone the way I do him. I needed him, like he needed me.

I am not sure how many I read by the time the others pulled my head out of the pages, but hours had gone by, the sun began to set, a tinted yellow haze swept through the room from the windows. The rest of the night was numbing for each of us. The decision to search for Edward hung in the air above our heads.

Unlike the others, I wanted to bring Edward home.

"No." Jasper's raspy voice rang through the silence of the room, cutting me deep as realization dawned on me. He was turning away from Edward. I was going to lose the bronze haired boy before I had the chance to really know him, and it hurt.

I opened my mouth to protest but Alice gave me a stern look and a shake of her head, "It's his decision, Bella. We can't push him to do anything." None of them agreed with me, they all turned their backs on him.

Heat rushed through me as I pushed myself up to my feet, and walking down the hall to exit the house. My headed pounded as I walked home in the bitter cold night. My breath escaped my mouth in gasping white smoke as my feet trailed on through the piles of leaves scattered across the pavement.

Only one more street until I could curl up in the heated house. A small gust of wind threw my hair around my face, pausing my route home. My gloved hands pushed the tangled hair from my frozen cheeks when I spotted the shadow across the street watching me. My heart skipped a beat as terror washed over me until the figure stepped out of the shadows, copper shined brightly from under the dim street light.

I grinned up at him as I made my way across the street closer to him. "It's really you, isn't it? I'm not dreaming this time?" My hand brushed over his cheek as he nodded solemnly. His green eyes nearly brought me to tears as clamped my hand in between both of his. "He doesn't want me, does he? Jasper. Nobody ever wants me." He stepped away from me, taking his warmth and leaving me the cold night. His body retreated slowly, pausing in the shadows where I first saw him.

"I want you." I tried to hold as much conviction in my voice, but the truth of the words frightened me. I barely knew this man, and he already had my heart.

"Oh sweet Bella… we can't. They will never allow us to be together." The whisper ghosted from the darkness. "I need you, you have to stay for me. I want you." My voice rang out clearly. Not leaving any hesitance in what I said this time. There was a long pause after my declaration, I thought he decided I was no longer worth it. Tucking my hands deep into my jacket pockets, I hung my head in defeat as I turned to leave.

"I will do anything to be yours. Anything as long as you will be mine." A smile shaped my lips as I walked away, hope warmed my shivering body.

I was on cloud nine the rest of the night. Soft piano music filled my room as I floated around the room, wondering when the next time I could see Edward. His habit of appearing to me out of nowhere amazed me, making me feel giddy.

Sleep overtook me as green eyes played before me.

03270327032702370237032703200237203720372073203702 7302730273027302730273027302

_The scent was strong, coating everything inside the room. Rust and Iron. Blood. The room is unfamiliar to me, yet recognizable once I see a blonde tuft of hair peak out from underneath the white bed comforter, disorganized red flowers bloomed around the pure white. The combination unnerved me. _

_I walked closer to the four post bed, the smell becoming stronger with each step until I had to cover my nose and mouth to keep from retching all over the floor. I pulled back the covers and screamed for help. My cries bounced around the room, hot tears ran down my face as I placed a shaking hand on her shoulder, roughly moving her side to side to wake her up. Black dots covered my vision as I became light head. The blonde hair is matted and streaked with blood at the crook of her neck. The large gash in her throat continued to ooze red, leaking down her chest around her head, forming a halo. _

"_Bella…" startled, I jumped and turned around quickly. My eyes grew tired as my body began to slump to the floor. "Bella, it had to be done. You wanted us to be together. Remember this was for you." His whispers surrounded me, his words made me freeze in fear. Murderer. _

_I tried to move away from the blurred figure that inched closer, hands reached out to lift me up, but I couldn't move away, my eyes finally shut, tears molding my lashes together. _

"_They turned you against me, Bella." I continued sobbing, wishing that this was just a dream, that the boy I loved didn't kill out of cold blood. "We can be together. Soon, my love." _

_His dark chuckle filled my ears one last time. "Never to part my love."_

My eyes fluttered open, cold sweat glued my shirt to me and caked my hair onto my forehead. My cheeks were stained with tears and my heart was rapidly pounding in my chest.

"Rosalie?"

**So what do you think? Was it just a dream or is there something else going on for Bella? Who knew that Jasper would turn away from Edward? Please review and give me any feedback! Much appreciated! **

**-Benjamin Lodge**


End file.
